kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Cyril Rahman
Sehrul Rahman is the Kalarippayattu master of Yami's One Shadow, Nine Fists and master of Ethan Stanley. Personality Sehrul is shown to be a gentle and passive man, as seen when he stops Chikage Kushinada from pinching herself as punishment. He believes "the punishments of martial arts should be dealt by martial arts." Of the masters, he is the only one not excited about pitting his disciple against Kenichi. However, he has a lethal side to him as well, as seen when he attacks the marma points of the forces sent to detain him, with enough power to kill them had not the Ryozanpaku masters intervened and saved them. His gentleness is also mentioned by his disciple, who wanted to defeat Kenichi in order to put Rachel Stanley under his care and thus save her from the harm of Silcardo Jenazad. He also seems to have an aptitude for tolerance, as his personality rubbed off on his disciple, contrasting largely with Diego Carlo's flashy personality. Despite his overall passivity, Sehrul believes that the true form of the Satsujinken is emotionlessness. When Akira Hongo arrives at the Yami meeting after Sho's death, Sehrul comments that one must be heartless in order to effectively utilize the Satsujinken, disapproving of Sho inheriting his techniques. How he managed to get his disciple, a Dou fighter, to take upon or bypass this limit effectively is unknown, though it could be that he taught him to keep his emotions within himself and unleash them through his martial arts. Appearance Sehrul is a tall and muscular man with long hair slicked in the back and a long light beard. He wears an outfit from India and has golden arm bands around his wrists. He is at least as old as over his 50s, suggesting he's one of the senior members. Plot Outline DofD Tournament Arc Sehrul is first in meetings with the other members of the One Shadow Nine Fists, though like the others, is unseen. Ethan Stanley Arc His full name wasn't revealed until when he met Mikumo Kushinada, when he stops Chikage from pinching herself, and discusses with Mikumo who will fight Kenichi next. He proposes that Ethan fight him next and Mikumo agrees, with Chikage to serve as the witness of the battle. While in one of the Yami bases, Sehrul is ambushed by SWAT forces and almost kills them with his Marmachada Dance. He and Silcardo board a helicopter with Rachel in tow and are ambushed by Sakaki. Sehrul asks the battle-hungry Silcardo not to interfere, as Yami also respects one-on-one matches between masters and disciples. During the battle, he has his Mantra Tantrum countered by Sakaki's experience with Shigure's sleep talk, claimed to be much scarier, and his Marmachada Dance countered by Sakaki's tightened muscles. He is currently waiting for his disciple in India. Return to Japan Arc With Jenazad dead, Sehrul and the other remaining members of Yami gathered to discuss the matter and Sehrul was present on a moniter and would state that Jenazad's death is something he wished for. Powers & Abilities *'Enhanced reflexes:' He took out a number of officers while sitting down and slowly rising with little difficulty. *'Detailed Knowledge': He is very intelligent in the human body and knows about marma points (analogous to pressure points) in a person's body and likely conditioned his disciple's body with Indian tanning oil. He used similar moves while using only his fingers against Sakaki trying to attack him in his marma points. *'Enhanced Speed': Like all Master Class Fighters Cyril can run up to the roof in 5 seconds. Even against Sakaki he was able to keep up in his fight with him and attack him with just the tips of his fingers in an incredibally fast pace that was even enough to have Sakaki take him seriously. Techniques *'Mantra Tantrum': a technique that makes a certain sound to instill fear into an opponent and distract him long enough to take him out. *'Marmachada dance': a technique of rapid single finger strikes aiming for a person's pressure points. Judging from how Sehrul uses it, he may be able to hit multiple points in a matter of moments. Battle Log Present Battles vs SWAT Team (won) vs Shio Sakaki (undecided) Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Yami Category:Master Category:Satsujinken Category:S-Class Master Category:Sei Category: Male